Yuumalady (Nagisa Shiota's part)
by Reasta
Summary: Buruk, Nagisa sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi orang yang sedang sakit. #HariPucukSedunia


**Assassination Classroom belong to Matsui Yuusei, I do not own anything**

 **ooc, fail, fast-pace, rush, typo(s), etc**

 **presented for Yuumalady!**

 **#haripucuksedunia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa merasa ada yang janggal pagi ini. Namun seingatnya ia tetap menjalankan semua aktivitas seperti biasa―berangkat sekolah menggunakan kereta, berinteraksi dengan anak-anak kelas E lainnya, membahas tugas yang ada, hingga saat ini, bel masuk berbunyi dan ia duduk dengan rapi di kursi.

Begitu Koro- _sensei_ memasuki kelas, seperti biasa para murid sudah siap dengan senjata ditangan masing-masing, lalu ketika komando diberikan dari suara maskulin kepunyaan Megu, semuanya menekan pelatuk secara bersamaan dan seperti biasa lagi-lagi Koro- _sensei_ berhasil menghindari semua peluru khusus yang terlontar untuknya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya menyadari kejanggalan yang ia rasakan, suara Megu. Nagisa mencuri pandang ke meja sang wakil ketua kelas, ia melihat Megu duduk dengan tertib di mejanya, setelah itu Nagisa mengubah pandang ke kursi paling depan yang menjadi tempat duduk ketua kelas berpucuk. Namun kosong. Tidak ada pucuk yang menyembul disana, hanya hampa yang mengisi ruang.

"Ehem, baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" satu dehaman membuat fokus Nagisa teralih pada Koro- _sensei_.

Sebelum Koro- _sensei_ sempat melanjut kalimatnya, Nagisa terlebih dulu menginterupsi dengan mengangkat tangan, "Koro- _sensei_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu ... Isogai- _kun_ kenapa tidak masuk hari ini?"

"O-oh, soal itu. _Sensei_ lupa memberitahu, Isogai- _kun_ sempat menelpon, ia sakit," entah darimana, kini Koro-sensei sedang mengelap air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan. "tapi saat ditanya apakah aku perlu mengunjunginya, ia bilang tidak usah," tipikal Yuuma.

Mendapat jawaban dan tanggapan berlebih dari Koro- _sensei_ membuat Nagisa hanya dapat mengelus tengkuknya, "Oh begitu ... baiklah, terima kasih informasinya Koro- _sensei_ ," senyum canggung ia beri sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu selama biasanya untuk pulang, toh hari ini Karasuma tidak memberi latihan tambahan karena memiliki urusan. Tas sudah terisi oleh buku-buku yang dimasukkan sembarang, Nagisa bergegas untuk pulang, Karma yang biasa bersamanya, hari ini tidak ikut―lagi-lagi berurusan dengan berandalan.

Langkah demi lengkah dilalui, dan akhirnya terhenti di depan stasiun kereta yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

Bahu Nagisa terangkat sesaat, lalu kembali turun. Badan segera dibalikkan, mengganti arah menuju toko buah yang ada di ujung jalan, toh masih jam tiga, dirinya belum terlambat jika mengunjungi Yuuma sekarang.

Mata Nagisa menilik teliti jejeran buah, dan pada akhirnya pilihan terjatuh pada apel merah yang terlihat segar, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan jalanan yang terasa kumuh dikarenakan kepadatan.

Parsel buah dipeluk erat-erat, tubuh digerakkan lebih cepat, Nagisa tidak membuang waktu dan ingin segera sampai di kediaman Isogai.

.

.

.

Pintu kayu diketuk tak sabaran, kaki Nagisa juga ikut mengetuk tanah di bawah berulang kali, bibir bawah digigit pelan. Nagisa benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu pintu dibuka.

Sudah kali kedua belas Nagisa melirik arloji di tangan. Sesaat sebelum dirinya hendak memanggil keras nama Yuuma, pintu keluarga Isogai terbuka lebar, menampakkan putra sulung Isogai berpucuk dua yang sedang berselubung dibalik selimut tebal.

Entah Nagisa harus merasa senang atau sedih melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Harusnya ia sedih karena Yuuma sedang terserang penyakit, namun melihat Yuuma yang merona karena demamnya, juga tubuhnya yang menggigil pelan dari balik selimut itu sangat lucu dan manis di mata Nagisa. Tak kuasa, lengkungan keatas lolos sehingga membentuk senyum tipis. Oke, dirinya tau ia salah waktu.

"Eh, Nagisa?" gigi Yuuma bergemelutuk pelan saat menyebut namanya, tubuhnya yang menggigil terlihat semakin kentara.

"Aku datang untuk menjengukmu," Nagisa menatap Yuuma lekat-lekat, "tapi melihat kau masih menggigil seperti ini sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat."

Rambut coklat Yuuma bergerak lemah karena gelengan kepala, "Ti-tidak masalah, lagipula ibu dan adik-adikku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Nagisa agak lambat mencerna informasi yang baru saja dilontarkan Yuuma. Ini buruk, ia hanya berdua dengan Yuuma yang sedang sakit, dan sama sekali tidak pandai dalam mengurus orang sakit.

"... Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu? Menggigilmu makin menjadi-jadi, Isogai- _kun_ ," selesai berucap Nagisa tanpa basa-basi mendorong tubuh Yuuma untuk masuk ke dalam dan beristirahat. Insting ke-ibu-annya tiba-tiba bangkit.

Setelah mengakhiri perdebata dengan Yuuma, Nagisa berhasil membuat Yuuma beristirahat di ranjangnya dan sebelumnya ia sempat khilaf ingin menggunting pucuk Yuuma karena jawaban polosnya.

["Jadi, apa kau sudah ke dokter?"

Anggukan pelan didapat dari Yuuma yang wajahnya setengah tertutupi oleh selimut, "... Sudah," Nagisa diam, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut, "kata dokter aku sakit tifus. Tapi daripada uangnya aku habiskan untuk membeli obat, lebih baik aku tabung."

"..." mulia sekali memang niat Yuuma, namun Nagisa tidak habis pikir, kenapa Yuuma sempat-sempatnya mementingkan menyimpan uang dibanding kesehatannya sendiri. Juga, se-tau Nagisa tifus merupakan sakit yang cukup parah.

Satu helaan napas lolos. Nagisa hanya menggelengkan kepala.]

Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sama sekali tidak tau cara menangani penyakit tifus. Ayo, berpikir Nagisa!

Merogoh celana, Nagisa menggenggam ponselnya dan dengan sedikit panik mengetik 'Cara Menyembuhkan Tifus' di G**gle dan hasil pencariannya benar-benar tidak lucu.

Jika ia menemukan jawaban layaknya 'penyuntikan/meminum antibiotik secara rutin' Nagisa tidak akan kaget. Namun menemukan fakta bahwa 'ekstrak cacing dijadikan obat alternatif untuk tifus' membuatnya merinding geli membayangkan harus memakan obat seperti itu, tidak habis pikir apa efek samping yang akan didapat.

Sudahlah, Nagisa tak boleh hilang fokus! Menurunkan demam Yuuma dan membelikannya antibiotik kini lebih penting. Bersamaan dengan dimasukkan kembali ponsel ke kantung celana, Nagisa keluar dari kediaman Isogai untuk membeli kebutuhan Yuuma.

.

.

.

Suapan terakhir melewati kerongkongan Yuuma. Mangkuk kosong bekas bubur ditaruh diatas nampan, Nagisa sibuk membersihkan bibir Yuuma dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Ini, minum dulu _amoxicillin_ dan _paracetamol_ nya, harus diminum rutin sampai demamnya turun, untuk antibiotik harus dihabiskan supaya bakterinya mati total,"puas menceramahi dan memberi informasi dengan detil, setelahnya Nagisa menyodorkan segelas air dan dua butir pil obat, Yuuma menerima dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Masih merasa sedikit mual dan pusing, tapi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya," senyum Yuuma mengembang, "terima kasih banyak Nagisa."

Nagisa yang sedang mengupas apel―yang tadi ia bawa, ikut tersenyum, "Sama-sama, memang harusnya kita saling membantu 'kan?"

"Tapi," jeda sesaat, kekehan pelan tiba-tiba lolos dari bibir Yuuma, "aku tidak menyangka, Nagisa bisa menjadi sosok keibuan―cerewet, pengkhawatiran, juga sangat perhatian, haha."

"E-eh itu―," pipi Nagisa memerah sesaat, malu.

"Ahaha, tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Nagisa."

Nagisa hanya mengangguk pelan, tak menjawab lebih lanjut. Setelahnya atensi beralih pada jam di dinding. Sudah jam setengah enam lewat sedikit, ia harus pulang.

"... Sudah jam segini ternyata, aku harus pulang Isogai- _kun_. Istirahat yang benar, kalau senggang besok aku mampir kesini lagi, bersama teman-teman yang lain mungkin," Nagisa tersenyum pada Yuuma yang diselubungi oleh selimut, "kalau begitu, sampai jumpa esok."

Senyum Nagisa kembali mengembang melihat Yuuma yang setengah terlelap, karena efek obat pastinya. Rambut coklat Yuuma sempat dielus pelan, lalu setelahnya Nagisa berjalan sepelan mungkin, mencoba agar langkah kakinya tak terdengar, sebisanya membiarkan Yuuma beristirahat.

Pintu kamar Yuuma ditutup dengan perlahan. Tas Nagisa yang sempat ditinggal di sofa kini dijinjing di tangan.

Nagisa keluar dari kediaman Isogai, warna oranye yang nampak di langit sangat kentara. Ia senang, hari ini dirinya sekali lagi bisa berguna untuk orang lain—temannya. Dalam hati Nagisa berdoa, semoga Yuuma cepat sembuh, karena kelas rasanya cukup hampa tanpa kehadiran pemimpinnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **a/n:**

happy birthday yuumaaa! ahuhuhuhu proofread h-30 menit deadline, jadi maafkan kalo masih banyak typo disini ;;v;;

anyway, yuuma yang sakit itu lucu, nagisa yang perhatian itu manis. mereka unyu banget somehow 3


End file.
